Anti-bacterial agents have been utilized in cleansing compositions for many years. However, in order to utilize an anti-bacterial agent properly, it must be compatible with the composition in which it is present. Various compatibilization methods are known. One of the most difficult materials to properly compatibilize into either a solid or liquid, aqueous formulation is an aromatic carbanilide. Generally, the best known aromatic carbanilide is Trichlorocarbanilide (TCC). This is a well known agent available from Bayer and having a CAS number of 101-20-2. Better dispersion and, therefore, better anti-bacterial efficacy of anti-bacterial agents can be achieved by dissolving such an agent in a solvent prior to mixing in a composition which would be solid when utilized for cleansing purposes. Additionally, such ability to be properly dispersible is also a significant advantage in liquid aqueous formulations as well. A common material utilized for the proper dispersion and/or dissolving of TCC is a polyethylene glycol. However, certain problems occur with such a solubilizing material. Polyethylene glycol is a hydrophilic material. During storage of such a TCC solution, moisture is absorbed from the air. This seems to cause TCC precipitation and/or decomposition. Therefore, a more stable dissolved and/or dispersed composition of TCC is necessary. This will prolong its storage life as well as inhibit decomposition which can lead to the presence of chloroanilines, a material which is undesirable in a cleansing composition.
It has now been found that these solutions of TCC in polyethylene glycol can be further stabilized by the presence of a fragrance which can ordinarily be utilized in a cleansing composition. By incorporating a fragrance into the TCC solution the precipitation of TCC as measured by visual clarity can be extended substantially in some instances more than six months. Additionally, the decomposition of TCC to unwanted chloroanilines is also decreased significantly.